


Inescapable

by Griddlebone



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Canon - Anime, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their connection was inescapable. Fuu and Ferio; short, unrelated stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loneliness is practically a part of him now. Set between the first and second seasons of the anime.

It's almost like it taunts him, this innocuous orb... the one that Emeraude gave him, which he gave to the Magic Knight Fuu. It returned to him... and Fuu did not.

The Magic Knights are gone, disappeared in the moment after Emeraude's death, and all he has now are memories and wonderings. Fuu... In his mind's eye, he can still see her face. Sometimes she's smiling and carefree, sometimes her countenance is marred by fear or worry. But that's not important. What's important is that it's her. He could lose himself in those green eyes.

What was she like, in that final moment when she realized her true power and potential as a Magic Knight? And... what is it like, in that other world that she came from and has now returned to?

Does Fuu think of him the way he thinks about her? Does she wonder what will become of him? Does the memory of his face fill her with the same loneliness he feels when he thinks of her?

In spite of the turmoil caused by the Pillar's death and the stresses of his new position as Prince of Cephiro, he can't quite keep her out of his thoughts. The loneliness is practically part of him now.

But when the wind blows just right, he can almost hear the whisper of her voice. It's enough to give him hope, in this place where a wish can accomplish anything, even the impossible. It's true that he cannot summon her back to Cephiro, but...

Maybe someday he'll see her again.


	2. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuu never thought she was a selfish person. Set between the first and second seasons of the anime.

Fuu never thought of herself as a selfish person. But that was before.

Before...

Before she fell into Cephiro, where the will is the way, and learned the strength of her own heart.

Now that she knows what it is to have such power, and what it is to live without it, it feels as if her life has contracted. Life in Tokyo has become an endless progression of wishes, wants, and desires.

In Tokyo, she has no power. The world doesn't shift at her whim.

The return has left her bereft, filled with loneliness and regret, fully aware of her childish behavior. It doesn't make things any easier.

_I wish I could have saved Princess Emeraude._

I wish I could see Ferio one more time.

I wish...

I wish -

It's not enough.


	3. Little Things

It's important to remember the little things, to memorize even the tiniest detail. She was too shy last time, and regretting it nearly tore a hole in her heart.

She's been given a second chance, and she means to take advantage of it.

She's never felt this way about a boy or, well, anyone before, except maybe Umi and Hikaru. Ferio has awakened feelings in her that are both frightening and heady, steady and fast-burning. He's her knight in shining armor just as she is his.

This might be their last meeting, so she takes her time. He lets her. For all she knows, he is doing the same thing as she, savoring every moment that might be the last.

She devotes herself single-mindedly to learning the exact color of his eyes, his hair, his beautiful skin; she learns the details of his face, way his eyebrows arch just so, the way his lips curve into a smile when he looks at her; she explores with eyes and hands the muscular planes of his body, the strength of his arms and hands. He looks deceptively strong and princely. She knows he is really gentle and easily flustered, loyal to a fault.

He is everything she has ever wanted.

She gives him her first kiss and he returns the favor... and when it becomes deeper and needier, she doesn't panic, doesn't pull away. She lets the flow of it carry her fearlessly forward until it's time to go their separate ways again, to prepare for the battle to come.

This time when the world falls apart, she'll go to battle with every last bit of him burned into her memory. And if she doesn't ever come back, even if Cephiro is destined to be only a memory, at least they had this.


End file.
